


Sing the Song

by Therashae



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: When a mission goes just a bit wonky and suddenly music is involved. Obviously I don't own any of the music we will be seeing.





	1. Laxus

**Author's Note:**

> So. This idea happened and for laughs I'm running with it. I would love to get requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail member: Laxus  
> Movie: Moana  
> Song: You're Welcome

Laxus blinked. Just a few seconds ago he had been with a group of his guildmates entering a dark mage hideout. An emergency mission had come up and Gramps had scraped together a group of them and sent them out. They found the old castle, then there was a flash of light and now... He was in the middle of the ocean. There was a familiar looking, dark-skinned girl trying to get him to climb into her boat and sail away into the sunset.

He had several problems with that. Starting with the fact that he had me clue what the hell was going on. Followed by not knowing who she was. After that came the whole dragon slayer transportation thing. The big thing in his mind though was that her 'boat' looked like a big chunk of driftwood.

"Maui, demigod of the wind and sea-"

"It's Thunder God, and who the fuck is Maui?"

"You are! You just said you were! Now get on the boat!"

"No."

"Don't make me force you!"

"You're welcome to try." Music started playing... somewhere. The chick didn't seem to hear it.

"I- you- ah!"

"I believe what you ment to say was 'thank you'." What? Why the hell would she say that? And why would he say she should?

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"No, no, no, no. I didn't- I wasn't- Why would I ever say-" He chuckled. She was kinda cute when she was flustered like that. He went to gesture for her to settle down and promptly lost his shit. He was naked! There was an odd screeching sound and the music stopped.

"Where the hell are my clothes!" Well not totally naked. He was wearing a fucking leaf skirt!

"Well a thousand years is a long time to be alone. I guess it's messed with your head."

"What!" His chest tingled and he looked back down to see that his tattoo was now alive. Alive, moving, and covering his whole damn body. There was a little version of himself dancing on his skin and pantomiming... Something. 

"You said you've been stuck here for a thousand years..." What? No he hadn't!

"....what else did I say?" Maybe it would help if he knew what all she thought was going on.

"Ah! It doesn't matter! Get on the boat!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"I am Moana! You will board my boat-" He found himself waving for her to calm down again, and the music came back.

"OK, OK. I see what's happening here." He didn't, but the words were just coming to him so he went with it. "You're face to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know what you feel. It's adorable." He sounded weird. Like he was chanting or something. The words kept coming though so he let his mouth keep moving. "It's nice to see that human's never change." Humans? Say what now? He was human. What was he saying?

"Open your eyes, let's begin. Yes it's really me. It's Maui, breath it in." No he fucking wasn't! Whatever. If it kept the chick calm he didn't care who she thought he was. He felt more than saw the little man now living on his skin ask for a fist bump and figured it couldn't hurt to comply. He spun the chick away from him because she was way to close.

"I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod. When you're staring at a demi-god." Wow. He knew he had ego issues, but this was something else. Where was this shit coming from?That's when his body started dancing without his permission and the reality that he was singing slapped him upside the head.

He clapped his hands over his mouth and sat. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't dance, and he never sang when people might hear him. He sure as hell never did both at the same time. The girl just stood there watching as he freaked the fuck out. 

He focussed on his breathing and found his eyes tracing his new living ink. He narrowed his eyes at a scene on his arm of him holding a giant hook. It looked familiar. Mythology of some sort maybe? Freed would know. Maui and Moana. Those names sounded- Oh fuck no!

He remembered now. Azuka. Asuka had had a toy of the girl in front of him. Moana was a fucking kids movie! He was in a movie, apparently cast as a main character who was supposed to dance and sing like a fucking idiot! He couldn't do this! No fucking was was this happening to him.

It was though. The music kept going and getting louder in his head and he could feel his body humming with the need to react to the music. He caught the urge for a long time with the girl staring and waiting. The idea then occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, if he sang the damn song he could go the fuck home. So he let himself get up and let himself sing the song. He felt like vomiting, but he danced too. Very much against his will.

 

 

What can I say except you're welcome  
For the tides, the sun, the sky  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

Hey!  
What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high  
This guy!

When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below  
You're lookin' at him, yo

Oh, also I lassoed the sun  
You're welcome!  
To stretch the days and bring you fun

Also I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome!  
To fill your sails and shake your trees

So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the islands I pulled from the sea  
There's no need to pray, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!

 

This was quite possibly the worst experience of his entire life. Strike that. It was absolutely the most humiliating thing he had ever done. He desperately hoped that whatever spell was forcing him to do this was not letting anyone else see it. Especially since he was enjoying himself. Maybe. A little bit.

 

 

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome  
'Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, away  
You're welcome!  
'Cause Maui can do anything but float

You're welcome!  
You're welcome!  
And thank you!

 

He tossed a huge boulder across the mouth of the cave he had just spun that poor girl into and really hoped the story let her escape somehow. The minute the music stopped he felt himself being sucked out of wherever here was and decided he was never thinking of this ever again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to see someone specific sing a song let me know.


	2. Juvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail member: Juvia  
> Movie: Frozen  
> Song: Let It Go

There was snow everywhere. Juvia wasn't sure where she was, but it was beautiful. Like her Gray-sama. She should probably be more concerned about her sudden relocation to a snowy mountaintop, but she couldn't make herself worry. It was odd though. She didn't feel the cold. Suddenly familiar music started playing in her head. This mountain looked just like one of her favorite movies. She closed her eyes and started singing, dancing along the way the character had.

  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

She yanked her glove off her hand the same way Queen Elsa had in the movie. She imagined she was the Queen. Alone on a mountaintop, using Gray-sama's magic. She could make snow and ice both dance according to her whim.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

It was funny how it really did feel like she was making the ice. Normally when her imagination ran away with her it didn't feel so real. She would see it, but not feel it.

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

She slammed the door behind her as she went back into her ice castle. She had the oddest sensation then of being yanked backwards. That was when it occurred to her that maybe she hadn't been imagining. If that was the case...

"No! Juvia should have made a Snow Gray-sama instead of wasting her chance and only making Olaf! Gray-sama!"


	3. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail member: Lucy  
> Movie: The Princess and the Frog  
> Song: Friends On the Other Side

 Lucy had a lot of experience getting kidnapped. This didn't... feel like one of those kidnapping spells. She wasn't sure what it was. She glanced down at her new wardrobe. Purple bandeau top, black jacket with tails, black and purple gypsy skirt with a red bandana wrapped at the waist, black boots. There were bones and teeth on the neaklace she was wearing. She could feel a hat on her head, and there was some sort of cane in her hand with a purple glass ball on top. She felt like a fortune teller or something.

"Sire, this woman is obviously a charlatan." She narrowed her eyes at the short little man in front of her. For some reason he rubbed her the wrong way. "I suggest we move on to a less-" Oh no he didn't. If she wanted to talk to this handsome, caramel skinned delicacy there was never way she was letting chubby stop her.

 

 

Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

 She could hear her spirits voices through the door she had just opened. That had been... Way more dramatic then she ment it to be. Had she just set fire to those candles herself? Her spirits seemed to be whispering at her. Encouraging her to keep going, so she did. She let her guests through the door and let the music guide her.

 

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

She felt all kinds of evil as she leaned over the table and smirked at them. She pressed her breasts up and gave the caramel boy her best sexy eyes. "I'll make your wildest dreams come true!" Damn but this was fun.

 

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

 

"She's got friends on the other side!" Well, if her spirits were onboard with whatever this was she may as well let herself go.

 

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

 

Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough!

 

Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

 

But freedom... takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the green that I see!

It was quite possible that 'roll with it' had been a bad choice of plans. Possibly. She was feeling delightfully bad and might have gotten just a little to into the role she was playing. The stuff she was spouting was... Odd to say the least.

 

On you little man, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife

But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

 

Shake my hand.

Come on boys.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

 

All around her her spirits were out, dancing and singing. There was some rather sinister laughter as well, but it very much fit the music. And the magic she was tossing around had an addictive rush that accompanied it.

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

 

As the magic did whatever it was doing and darkness fell she had a moment of doubt. What on earth had she just done? She felt the rather familiar tug of a relocation type spell and mentally shrugged. Whatever that was it was to late to rethink it now.


	4. Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail member: Mira  
> Movie: The Little Mermaid  
> Song: Poor Unfortunate Souls

 Mira had no idea how she had gotten here, but she was beyond thrilled. She swirled her black tenticles and grinned. Ursula had always been a personal favorite of hers. Sometimes the best character in a story was the bad guy, and today she apparently got to play said bad guy. She gave the red-head in front of her her sweetest smile.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." She basically had the movie memorized, but the words were coming to her without having to even think.

"Can you do that?"

"My dear, sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself." She reached out and ran a finger along the girl's jaw as she swam around her. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Mira was not Ursula, nor did she have the voice to sing this song the way it had been sung in the movie. That being said she could absolutely sell this song with her own sweet voice. She threw herself into the song. This would be elegant, beautiful, and deadly. She smiled as she danced with her two minions.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do

She wasn't sure, being under water and all, but she was pretty sure she managed to shed a tear as she began singing about the 'poor souls' she, or Ursula at least, had tricked into making deals with her. It really was sad. So many lovers torn from each other's arms when their deals went bottoms up.

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

"Now. Here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days." Mira very carefully explained the magic spell and it's contract to the mermaid. Unexplained deals only held so much weight after all. "Have we got a deal?" She pressed a fingertip under Ariel's chin to hold her gaze.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"But you'll have your man." She let a seductive purr color her voice. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" She giggled. "Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment." She smiled sweetly.

"But I don't have-"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. What I want from you is your voice."

"But without my voice, how can I-"

"You'll have your looks. You are a very pretty girl after all. And never underestimate the importance of body language." She giggled sweetly and began to prepare the spell as the song continued.

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

She may have gotten just a touch over excited at this point and allowed her demons to leak into her voice. That was alright though because it fit the song and gave both the spell and herself the appearance of holding more power.

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

She held that last note as Ariel signed the contract. When the contract came to rest in her palm and Ursula's song ended Mira felt the magic pulling her out of the scene. She was rather glad for that, because no way did she want to stick around for what Eric ended up doing to the sea witch before the movie ended.


End file.
